Misión Fallida, Promesa Incumplida
by Airmylith73
Summary: Dedicó toda su vida a conseguir algo que no estaba destinado a ser de ella… lo único que le quedaba era protegerlos a todos sin excepción… sin embargo, al final les había fallado a cada uno de ellos … *Contiene Spoilers*


Misión Fallida, Promesa Incumplida

por

Airmylith73

* * *

><p>Todos los personajes que tienen su aparición en esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y creadores (Dreamworks). La trama es la única que resulta ser de mi propiedad. Yo como autora de Fanfics no estoy asociada ni relacionada de ninguna manera con los propietarios, creadores o productores de Kung Fu Panda. Respeto los derechos de autor del mismo y el único fin yo propósito de la creación de este material es por entretenimiento personal y el de mis posibles lectores.

A pesar de que los personajes no son míos, la trama de este OneShot si lo es y como autora novata (^-^) de FanFics pido de la manera más atenta que esta historia no sea copiada, modificada, publicada en otras páginas o que alguien más la declare como suya. Lo que me alienta a escribir mis ideas es saber que pueden haber personas a las que les pueda gustar mi trabajo y que yo, a partir de sus comentarios, ¡pueda mejorar! Pero el hecho de enterarme de que mi trabajo es usado sin mi consentimiento sólo me llevaría a perder motivación y, por lo tanto, a dejar de escribir. Les pido que me apoyen a cumplir mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora y les pido de la manera más atenta que no hagan comentarios hirientes. Me gustaría que hicieran comentarios constructivos que me ayuden a mejorar y en donde me brinden su apoyo para seguir escribiendo. Jeje, lo sé… ¡hablo mucho!... en fin, vayamos al grano con la historia… y lamento si se me chispa algún error ortográfico o de redacción ^-^

Advertencia: 

Contiene spoilers de _Kung Fu Panda 2_ y un poco de _Kung Fu Panda Secretos de los Cinco Furiosos_ y de _Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special_, por lo que no recomiendo que lean esto a todos los que no hayan visto las películas.

* * *

><p><em>El tiempo, al igual que el aire de sus pulmones, comenzaba a escapársele rápidamente; parecía que justo en ese angustioso momento y de manera inexplicable el transcurso de la realidad había decidido correr más rápido de lo normal, provocando que la frustración y desesperación de la maestra crecieran cada vez más con cada fugaz segundo que pasaba.<em>

_-¡Po! ¡Aléjate de él!- gritó Tigresa mientras forcejeaba ferozmente, luchando por liberarse de la opresión causada por uno de los gorilas de Lord Shen. Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por llamar la atención del panda, éste parecía ignorar por completo las palabras provenientes de la maestra. Era claro que toda la concentración del Guerrero Dragón se encontraba completamente en su oponente por ser el único lazo aún existente entre él y su misterioso pasado._

_La líder de los Cinco Furiosos podía mirar desde su posición cómo Lord Shen guiaba hábilmente al panda, quien ciegamente lo seguía. Los años de experiencia de la maestra le permitieron observar con gran detenimiento los movimientos de Shen y, a través de ellos, determinar hacia dónde guiaba al panda; no tardó en comprender que ambos no se encontraban muy lejos de uno de los cañones. Era cuestión de unos cuantos segundos para que Shen lograra tener al inocente panda donde él precisamente quería que estuviera: completamente a su merced y así, poder acabar personalmente con él._

_Ante este nuevo pensamiento, Tigresa comenzó a buscar una forma para poder liberarse. Estaba decidida a llegar hasta Po antes de que éste cayera en la trampa del pavo real, pero primero tenía que lidiar por completo con aquel gorila que continuaba siendo el último obstáculo que le impedía alcanzar al Guerrero Dragón. Sin embargo, el gorila había aprovechado la falta de concentración por parte de ella y ahora la tenía fuertemente sujetada con sus poderosos brazos, intentando sofocar a la maestra lentamente._

_Mientras luchaba por zafarse, Tigresa no alejaba su atención de la pelea entre el ilegítimo heredero al trono de la ciudad de Gongmen y del recién nombrado Guerrero Dragón, hijo de el vendedor de fideos del Valle de la Paz, por lo que no pasó por alto cuando una sonrisa siniestra cruzó por el rostro del pavo real, mientras que el panda lo seguía muy de cerca. Sabía que Shen se acercaba cada vez más hacia su objetivo y que a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo para intentar detenerlo, por lo que comenzó a forcejear aún más fuerte y, al hacer esto, logró que uno de sus brazos se liberara..._

_El pavo real blanco saltó súbitamente hacia atrás, cayendo con destacable gracia y perfección encima de uno de sus mortales cañones. Una malvada sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras observaba fijamente a su próxima víctima. _

… _y con gran fiereza golpeó el rostro del gorila, provocando que éste instantáneamente la soltara…_

_Shen apuntaba directamente hacia el panda, quien se había detenido y ahora miraba sorprendido hacia la amenazadora y oscura abertura del cañón._

… _y le diera la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraba Shen y…_

_Con un ligero pero rápido movimiento, el pavo real encendió el cañón__. Un estruendoso sonido cruzó por todo el lugar, mientras que una mortal esfera de metal envuelta en una cegadora luz avanzó hasta encontrarse con el panda, a quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y que desafortunadamente se encontraba a escasos pasos frente al cañón._

…_¡Po! _

_-¡NOOOOO!-_

Una extraña y distante luz apareció de pronto de entre las tinieblas que la habían estado rodeando y, repentinamente, aquel resplandor anaranjado comenzó a crecer rápidamente, esparciéndose por todo el sitio en el que ella se encontraba hasta que la intensidad con la que brillaba inevitablemente la cegó por completo. Lentamente y conforme volvía a ganar conciencia de sí misma fue abriendo los ojos y, en el momento en que logró ajustar su visión, se percató de que aquel resplandor no había sido producto de su propia imaginación, sino que éste procedía de la antorcha que sostenía firmemente un lobo, cuyo ojo izquierdo se encontraba oculto tras un parche.

Al principio pareció no poder reconocer a aquel extraño ser pero, de repente y sin aviso previo, los recuerdos de lo que acababa de acontecer momentos atrás regresaron de golpe a ella: _Gongmen… la fábrica… el gorila… el forcejeo… el golpe… el correr… el pavo real… el cañón… el estruendo… la luz… un panda y… al final… un intenso dolor y absoluta oscuridad._

Ignoró por completo el dolor de cabeza que aquello le había causado y la molestia proveniente de sus brazos como consecuencia de las ataduras que la mantenían presa; su mirada se volvió al instante fría y firme al haber reconocido frente a ella al jefe de la jauría de lobos. Sin embargo, su mirada no se concentró por mucho en aquel lobo ya que, junto a él, una figura blanca iluminada por el mismo resplandor anaranjado de la antorcha comenzó a surgir de entre las sombras, avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

-Que caras tan, tan afligidas…- comenzó a decir Lord Shen, fingiendo aparentar una pronunciada pero inexistente preocupación. El pavo real se expresaba en plural, hecho que extrañó a la maestra. Pero de la nada, y sin haber apartado su vista del ave, un movimiento proveniente de uno de sus costados le hizo confirmar su sospecha de que sus compañeros se hallaban atados a su lado y una pequeña parte de sí misma se tranquilizó al saber que ellos se encontraban cerca de ella.

El pavo real, quien no había dejado de avanzar hacia ellos, cambió de pronto su falsa preocupación, la cual fue instantáneamente sustituida por una cruel sonrisa -…pero este es un momento de alegría- agregó, su tono de voz más animado.

La maestra deseaba hacer que el pavo real albino se tragara sus palabras, pero su experiencia le decía que éste no estaría tan tranquilo si primero no se hubiera asegurado de que ellos fueran apropiadamente y fuertemente inmovilizados, hecho que era confirmado por ella misma a través de las duras cadenas que la sujetaban firmemente. Ante esto, Tigresa sabía perfectamente que intentar escapar sería en vano y una gran frustración comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Shen, notando la furia reflejada en los ojos de la líder de los Cinco Furiosos, no pudo contener más su deseo de provocar a la felina aún más, por lo que se acerco lentamente a su rostro, intentando infundir temor con aquel acto amenazador.

-Van a formar parte de algo muy hermoso- le susurró al oído a Tigresa, cada palabra buscando inyectar veneno al momento de ser pronunciada. Pero a pesar de eso, ella no se dejo intimidar tan fácilmente. Mientras Shen se alejaba un poco de ella para poder contemplar su expresión, la maestra se permitió perder durante unos momentos el autocontrol que durante su infancia había logrado dominar.

Fueron unos cuantos segundos en donde ella dejó que sus instintos surgieran; momento en que claramente manifestó su odio hacia aquel despiadado ser. Sus orejas se habían colocado hacia el costado en forma defensiva; levantó agresivamente su nariz de manera característica de los felinos; un claro siseo que al final se transformó en un gruñido surgió de su boca, al mismo tiempo que mostraba furiosamente sus blancos y afilados colmillos, dignos de un gran depredador; pero eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos ámbar que en esos momentos se encontraban entreabiertos y que junto a sus dilatadas pupilas mostraban ira pura, quienes miraban directamente a Lord Shen de un modo completamente amenazador.

Shen, al saber que la encadenada guerrera no era amenaza alguna para él, ignoró por completo aquel acto por parte de ella. Al contrario de lo que la maestra quería lograr con su expresión, a Shen le causaba gran regocijo y placer tener a los grandes protectores de China tan sumisos ante él. Era esa clase de impresión que lograban alimentar gratamente en el pavo real aquel obsesivo y caprichoso deseo de ilimitable poder, sin realmente poder saciarlo por completo. Era esa misma necesidad la que en esos momentos lo impulsaba a conseguir más de la situación.

El pavo real siempre creyó en que las circunstancias especiales, cómo lo era su victoria sobre el Kung Fu, requerían procedimientos especiales para ser convenientemente atendidas. Su misma mente le daba un sinnúmero de tentadoras y perversas opciones; cada una más dolorosa y atroz que la anterior. No obstante, a pesar de que parte de Shen quería usar a los maestros para poder continuar regocijándose respecto a su definitiva y gloriosa victoria sobre el arte que tanto despreciaba y sobre toda China, aún le quedaba la suficiente cordura y sensatez para planear algo diferente: _algo que mostrara su infinito poder y dominio absoluto._

Necesitaba saciar esa necesidad de admirar en cada uno de sus rostros _la derrota total_. Desde el primer día en que Shen comenzó a realizar sus planes para conquistar China, internamente había deseado poder regocijarse de la incompetencia de todos aquellos dedicados al Kung Fu. Imprevistamente el destino le había puesto frente a sus pies la oportunidad de convertirse en la causa de ver reflejados en los ojos de los más grandes y reconocidos héroes de toda China algo peor que el miedo: _la desesperanza_. Era algo que no se permitiría desperdiciar, especialmente con su líder.

Consideraba un gran desperdicio el talento de la felina; era lamentable que con tan buenas cualidades en el combate, al final todo eso terminara tan pronto para ella. Y aunque no lo quería admitir abiertamente, tal fiereza y destreza eran tentadoras para el ave; algo dentro de sí deseaba convencerla de permanecer en su ejército.

Pero la idea era absurda y Shen lo sabía. Él sabía perfectamente la lealtad de la felina yacía en su preciado Kung Fu y sus compañeros. Cayó en cuenta de que _ella_, como líder, era la esencia que brindaba fortaleza al resto del equipo y le complacía la idea de derrumbar todo aquello. Sería precisamente a través de ella que demostraría la inmensidad su poder y, al caer la líder de los Cinco Furiosos, sus compañeros la seguirían y sería cuando por fin su triunfo sobre el Kung Fu se volvería absoluto.

Era en este preciado momento en que caía en cuenta de que él era Lord Shen, futuro gobernante de toda China, él único ser capaz de afrontar al destino y de vencerle. El panda se había ido, la adivina se había equivocado y ahora ya nada podía interponerse en su camino. Lo último que lo retrasaba en su conquista eran sus prisioneros, por lo que tenía que terminar con ellos. Una voz interior comenzó a susurrarle en el oído, exactamente como lo había hecho aquel día en que se encargó de exterminar la aldea de los pandas, insertándole en su ser la idea de terminar con ellos y mostrar a través de eso su grandeza.

La idea no tardó mucho en completarse por sí misma dentro de su cabeza y, satisfecho con la recién y atroz creación de su mente, pensó cautelosamente sus próximas palabras.

-Cuando lleguemos a la bahía, y frente a todo el mundo…ustedes y su preciado Kung Fu _morirán_…- dijo Shen haciendo énfasis en la última palabra; esta vez sin molestarse en ocultar el tono sombrío y burlón en su voz.

La maestra comprendió en seguida que lo que tenía planeado el pavo real estaba destinado a terminar con la vida de sus compañeros y con la de ella. Ante ese nuevo pensamiento, Tigresa dejó caer en pocos segundos su feroz guardia para dar paso a una fría y firme mirada, pero menos amenazadora. Shen se percató inmediatamente de la reacción de la felina y comprendió que, a pesar de la postura que presentaba la maestra, había pasado algo dentro de ella a causa de sus palabras y entendió que sólo requería un poco de tiempo antes de lograr quebrantarla por completo. El pavo real albino no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y una frívola y venenosa risa escapó de su pico.

-…y luego China tendrá que postrarse ante mi…- se dijo a sí mismo; su tono de voz pasó en un instante de frívolo a decisivo mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Su mirada comenzó a ignorar a sus prisioneros mientras que su mente, sumida en los planes que por años se dedicó a planear y perfeccionar, se permitió por unos segundos proyectar dentro de su cabeza el triunfo sobre China que tanto anhelaba.

Shen sentía tan cerca su objetivo y él mismo se había encargado de mostrar y de dejar más que claro que éste estaba ante todo; incluso ante la vida de los Cinco Furiosos y de las millones de vidas que en toda China dormirían esa noche plácidamente, ignorando por completo la amenaza que, con cada soplar del viento y movimiento de las corrientes marinas, se acercaba inminentemente a ellos.

- ¡EN MARCHA!- y antes de que alguien de los Cinco pudiera hacer o decir algo, Shen dio la orden a sus tropas e inmediatamente un duro y violento tirón los elevó repentinamente, dejándolos completamente suspendidos en el aire.

La cadena que mantenía sujetos los cuerpos Mono, Tigresa, Grulla, Víbora y la pequeña jaula de acero en cuyo interior se hallaba Mantis, era la primera de dos. Ésta, además de privar a los maestros de la libertad, se encontraba unida justamente a la mitad de la segunda, la cual estaba atada entre 2 grandes mástiles de madera colocados en los extremos de la cubierta de uno de los barcos de la flota de Shen.

Lentamente la flota de Shen comenzó a desplazarse por las oscuras aguas en dirección al puerto de Gongmen, en donde el principio de la conquista de China tendría lugar, pero ninguno de los cinco guerreros decía nada al respecto. Unos porque aún se sentían abatidos por la captura y el trato previo obtenido, cortesía de un par de lobos y gorilas, y otros porque simplemente no había nada que decir. La situación en la que estaban era clara: _Al llegar a la bahía, ellos morirían y, junto con ellos, la esperanza de toda China._

Tigresa, a pesar de que hace unos momentos se había mostrado fuerte y amenazante ante Shen, ahora permanecía silenciosa. El frio proveniente de la gélida brisa de la noche era simplemente ignorada por la felina, cuya vista se hallaba perdida en algún punto lejano e invisible, oculto entre la oscuridad e inmensidad de la noche. Ni siquiera los festejos y animados comentarios del glorioso triunfo de Lord Shen por parte de algunos de los lobos parecían causarle interés. Por primera vez en su vida Tigresa, maestra del estilo del tigre de Kung Fu, alumna destacada del recién nombrado Gran Maestro del Palacio de Jade, líder de los Cinco Furiosos y protectora de China, se sentía vencida.

La palabra _derrota_ jamás había tenido tanto significado para ella hasta este momento. Ni siquiera meses atrás, cuando el obsesivo leopardo de las nieves resultó victorioso durante su batalla en el Hilo de la Esperanza, se había sentido así. Simplemente aquella situación no se podía comparar a lo que la maestra estaba viviendo en ese momento.

A diferencia del pavo real, el leopardo les había permitido vivir a pesar de que sus intenciones al hacerlo se encontraban fundamentadas en hacer temer al guerrero que, desde su punto de vista había usurpado su lugar, pero especialmente para hacer sufrir a su maestro. El alivio que sintió al despertar y ver a sus compañeros a su lado, a pesar de que mostraban grandes señales de fatiga y de tener algunas heridas, logró que el sentimiento de culpa que sentía desapareciera un poco. Ella había sido quien los había conducido directamente a las garras de Tai Lung y si alguno de ellos hubiera sufrido un daño mayor e irreparable, jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Ahora entendía que aquella ocasión había sido una advertencia del universo:_ advertencia que lamentablemente no logró comprender en su momento._

El leopardo intencionalmente le había dado una lección pero, fue hasta éste momento en que comprendió su verdadero significado y se reprimía el hecho de no haberlo entendido antes. Tal vez había sido su mismo orgullo lo que en verdad le impidió durante este par de meses ver lo que ahora veía tan claramente sobre aquel episodio de su vida. Pero Tigresa sabía perfectamente que era demasiado tarde y que ya nada podría hacer para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. No obstante, se permitió a si misma creer por unos instantes como hubieran sucedido las cosas si hubiera comprendido su reciente descubrimiento desde antes. Tal vez si hubiera comprendido que la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad para ser una mejor líder, no se encontraría en aquella situación.

Era hasta este instante, cuando ella y sus compañeros se encontraban a la merced de un desequilibrado pavo real cuando recordaba que, como líder, tenía la obligación de guiar al resto con sabiduría y sobre de todo con prudencia. La felina se reprimía internamente por no haber sido una excelente líder en ninguna de las dos situaciones y ahora, un sentimiento de culpa la rodeaba. Meses atrás, sus propios impulsos y anhelos de hacer sentir orgulloso a su maestro fue lo que causaron que aquella noche decidiera detener al leopardo por su cuenta.

_-"¡No queremos detenerte!… _

…_iremos contigo"-_

Sin embargo no contó con que sus compañeros la seguirían, dispuestos a luchar a su lado. Al permitirles acompañarla los puso en peligro y fue lo que Tai Lung se aseguró en hacerle entender y recordar por siempre a la maestra.

Ahora entendía que al haberle sido perdonada la vida por el leopardo se le había concedido una de aquellas extrañas y escazas segundas oportunidades otorgadas por el destino para poder corregir su error de liderazgo y así guiar a sus compañeros apropiadamente sin volver a ponerlos en peligro de manera innecesaria. La vida era algo invaluable y como líder debía da asegurar la vida de los demás antes que la suya y era ese mismo pensamiento lo que hacía que aquel sentimiento de derrota tuviera lugar en ella; había fallado y esa segunda oportunidad le sería revocada en unos momentos por uno de los cañones de Lord Shen.

_Shen_. Definitivamente había demostrado ser un enemigo calculador y demente, trastornado a través de los años por el destierro que sus mismos padres tuvieron que llevar a cabo tras haber cometido un crimen que la maestra desconocía. Fueron los mismos gobernantes de Gongmen que, durante vida, intentaron ocultar del resto de China tal acontecimiento, aislándolo por completo entre las fronteras de la misma ciudad. El secreto les había sido confiado únicamente a los grandes maestros del Kung Fu, como lo habían sido el Gran Maestro Oogway y el Gran Maestro Trueno Rhino, y éste había muerto junto con ellos. Ni siquiera al recién nombrado Gran Maestro del Palacio de Jade se le había comentado sobre aquel suceso, por lo que no pudo advertir a sus alumnos sobre la posible demencia del pavo real.

Pero los alumnos del Gran Maestro no tardaron mucho en percatarse de que el ave era un completo lunático con una mente totalmente retorcida y, a la vez, ansiosa por aniquilar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Ni siquiera el mismo Tai Lung, después de haber permanecido 20 años de su vida encerrado en prisión, había demostrado tal grado de demencia. En el caso del leopardo, había sido su obsesión hacia el poder lo que lo arrastró cada vez más al oscuro sendero en donde logró perderse a sí mismo. No obstante, el leopardo, a pesar de haber derrotado a los Cinco Furiosos y de aparentar ser un guerrero imparable, había sido derrotado por el hijo de un humilde y excéntrico vendedor de fideos.

_Po_. El simple hecho de pensar en el nombre del panda que había sido elegido por el mismo universo para derrotar tanto a Tai Lung como a Lord Shen provocaba que un gran sentimiento de culpa se alojara dentro de su ser. Quería que las horribles imágenes dentro de su cabeza se alejaran, pero cada esfuerzo realizado por ella para lograrlo, sólo hacía que los recuerdos volvieran a ella con más intensidad. Todo había pasado tan rápido frente a sus ojos y aún no comprendía cómo había sido posible que tal hecho sucediera a tan sólo a unos pasos frente a ella y que no hubiera sido capaz de detenerlos.

_-"¡NOOOOO!"-_

Lo último que recordaba, antes de haber sido capturada y de haber perdido el conocimiento gracias a uno de los secuaces del pavo real, era su propio grito razonando por toda la fábrica que, para ella, pareció haber detenido incluso el mismo andar del tiempo. Fue precisamente tiempo lo que a la maestra le faltó para poder llegar hasta el lugar en donde el panda luchaba contra el pavo real. Y a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que fue el mismo Po quien selló su propio destino al decidir actuar solo para poder enfrentarse a Lord Shen, existía una parte de sí misma que se preguntaba si alguna acción por parte suya hubiera cambiado lo sucedido y que al final hubiera podido lograr salvar la vida del panda.

Sin embargo, había algo que cada guerrero tenía más que grabado en lo más profundo de su ser y eso era que el pasado basado en errores era algo que no podía cambiarse y que simplemente era mejor no preguntarse _el hubiera_. Enfocarse hacia las futuras batallas y no hacia las derrotas era algo que la felina había aprendido durante sus primeros años practicando Kung Fu, concepto que se mantuvo siempre presente en ella a lo largo de su entrenamiento pero, a pesar de eso, era la primera vez que se cuestionaba sobre el pasado de esa manera. No obstante, la fracción de su ser que a pesar de todo se mantenía estoica le hacía aclarar lo suficiente su mente como para poder comprender que era demasiado tarde y que Po se había ido para siempre.

_-"…y si sientes algún respeto por quiénes somos y lo que hacemos… _

…_te habrás ido por la mañana…"-_

No era la primera vez que el pensamiento de que Po se había ido rondaba por su cabeza. Un par de meses atrás, el mismo día en que el Gran Maestro Oogway había elegido al Guerrero Dragón, ella personalmente había tenido una conversación con el panda que, en aquel momento, consideraba como la peor de las deshonras para el Kung Fu. A la mañana siguiente, después de sonado el Gong y de que su maestro comprobara que el panda no se hallaba en su habitación, supo en ese instante que había logrado ayudar a su maestro en su cometido y que el recién nombrado Guerrero Dragón jamás volvería al Palacio de Jade, o eso fue lo que la maestra había creído hasta llegar a la arena del palacio en donde el panda se hallaba estancado en medio de un fallido entrenamiento.

_-"¡El universo nos ha traído al Guerrero Dragón!"-_

Había sido en la misma arena del palacio donde el Gran Maestro Oogway había elegido al elegido del universo: el Guerrero Dragón. Una amarga y casi imperceptible sonrisa cruzó por sus labios al recordar el día en que el panda había llegado a sus vidas. Los aldeanos reunidos, sus maestros, el Palacio de Jade radiante y los ansiosos Cinco Furiosos; para ella todo parecía haber ocurrido tan sólo un par de días a pesar de los meses ya transcurridos a ese día. Y el recuerdo de las repentinas luces y fuegos artificiales que aparecieron inesperadamente en el cielo y que trajeron consigo ante el asombro de todos a un panda. Ante los ojos de la maestra aquel panda había sido un dolor de cabeza desde el momento en que fue señalado como poseedor del título que por tantos años ella había deseado y luchado por obtener.

_-"Adelante, Panda… muéstranos lo que sabes"-_

Al principio no comprendió el motivo por el cual el maestro Oogway había elegido a un completo extraño pero, al observar al panda realizar el recorrido de la Sala de Formación, le pareció un impostor que claramente no había tenido jamás lecciones en Kung Fu y que además no entendía el significado de ser el Guerrero Dragón. Esto había sido motivo suficiente para que la maestra se convenciera por completo a si misma de que aquel título era suyo y que le hizo creer que el hecho de que el panda hubiera caído exactamente frente a ella mientras el Gran Maestro la elegía, había sido un simple accidente.

_-"…y está atorado "contigo"…_

…_un panda gordo y tonto que toma esto como una broma…"-_

Fue por eso que cada vez que cruzaba una palabra con el panda intentaba hacerle ver que él no era el verdadero Guerrero Dragón. Le causaba gran frustración el hecho de que él tomara las cosas como si se tratara de un juego y que no viera la delicadeza de la situación en la que el Valle, sus habitantes, ellos y el Maestro Shifu se encontraban. _Shifu_. Siempre había sido la prioridad de la maestra hacer sentir a su maestro orgulloso y así recuperar al padre que jamás tuvo y era por eso que le dolía ver la decepción en los ojos de su maestro al ver que el panda no era lo que el Maestro Oogway veía en él.

_-"¿Qué hará usted para convertir "esto" en el Guerrero Dragón?"-_

Ella era una guerrera y ver que el destino de su hogar se hallaba en un panda que no tenía posibilidad alguna de proteger y pelear fue lo que la impulso ir tras el leopardo. Pero no era su destino detenerlo y, a pesar de que sus compañeros se unieron a ella poco después de haber abandonado el palacio, no fueron oponentes para él. Sin embargo, alguien si estaba destinado a detenerlo y ese era el panda, el Guerrero Dragón. Al principio parecía imposible y la evacuación de los aldeanos sólo confirmaba que nadie detendría al vengativo leopardo pero, ante su inesperada caída, la maestra había comenzado a ver en el panda a un verdadero guerrero.

_-"Este podría ser nuestro mayor desafío…"-_

_-"¿Bandidos?"- _

_-"¿Asaltantes?"-_

_-"No… los cubiertos"-_

Tal vez no el guerrero que todos creían pero era precisamente eso lo que lo convertía en el perfecto Guerrero Dragón. No sólo poseía un gran sentido del humor y una excelente capacidad culinaria, sino que también un gran corazón lleno de humildad y compasión lo que le permitía hacer siempre lo correcto, hecho que cada uno de ellos pudo apreciar claramente durante el festejo de invierno. Su habilidad en el Kung Fu fue creciendo con cada agotador día transcurrido de entrenamiento y no se podía negar que poseía el coraje y la persistencia necesarios para llegar muy lejos en el camino que el destino le había impuesto. Pero lamentablemente había sido esa misma persistencia la que había acabado con él.

_-"¡TE QUEDAS AQUI!"-_

_-"Tengo que ir a buscarlo…"-_

_-"¿¡Dime por qué!"-_

_-"Estuvo ahí ¿¡sí!... el pavo real estuvo la última vez que vi a mis padres…_

_él sabe lo que paso… de donde vengo... quién soy…"-_

Hasta el último momento continuó siendo igual de persistente, pero fue su propio vacio quien lo impulso a buscar la verdad a costa de todo. El anhelo del panda de alejar las dudas y de encontrar las repuestas que tanto deseaba conocer sobre su propio pasado fue lo que llevó al final a Po a pagar un colosal precio.

_-"Po… ¿Por qué estás aquí en realidad?"-_

_-"Acabo de descubrir que mi padre… no es mi padre"-_

_-"¿Tu padre…? ¿"el ganso"?..._

…_debió de haber sido un gran shock para ti…"- _

_-Si…-_

_-"¿Y eso te molesta?"-_

La maestra, desde la pequeña conversación que había tenido con el panda en la embarcación que habían usado para llegar a la ciudad de Gongmen, supo que el panda no estaba concentrado en la misión. Le permitió continuar, esperando internamente que el Guerrero Dragón alejara aquellos pensamientos y que al final lograra despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos respecto a su padre adoptivo.

_-"¡Dejaste que Shen escapara!"-_

Pero después de presenciar el momento en que Po había dejado ir a Lord Shen, supo que había cometido un error de su parte permitirle seguir en la misión con ellos.

_-"Los radicales si entendemos…_

…_pero no veré morir a un amigo…"-_

Fue por eso que decidió dejarlo atrás en la prisión, donde sabía que él estaría a salvo. La maestra creyó haber sido lo suficientemente clara con él, pero subestimó nuevamente al panda y a su inagotable persistencia. Sería un error que no se perdonaría y que la acompañaría hasta que la vida le fuera arrebatada en breve por uno de los cañones de Lord Shen.

Sin embargo, no era su propia vida la que le preocupaba en esos momentos e irónicamente era la misma cadena que la apresaba la que ahora la unía a aquellos por los que temía.

Les había fallado a todos, a cada uno de ellos. No solamente como la líder de Los Cinco Furiosos o como Maestra del estilo del Tigre del Palacio de Jade, sino que también lo había hecho como _Tigresa_. Por un lado se encontraba la parte de ella que se había entregado al honor y al cumplimiento de su deber como maestra de Kung Fu pero, a pesar de que toda su vida se había dedicado al máximo a aquel arte que respetaba y estimaba tanto, aún existía una oculta parte de ella que por lo general era imperceptible e invisible ante los ojos de los demás. Era en ese apartado y lejano sitio de su propio ser en donde la maestra se permitía seguir siendo ella misma. Pero no siempre había sido así; existió un tiempo, aunque éste ya se encontraba cubierto por las sombras de lo que era ahora, en el que el Kung Fu aún no formaba parte de su vida y donde podía decir que fue ella misma. Lamentablemente no podía decir que había sido la etapa más feliz de toda su vida.

_-"Tigresa… yo soy Shifu, y vengo…"-_

_-"¿Con miedo?"-_

_-"No"-_

_-"¡Pues deberías!… ¡Soy Tigresa!… ¡TIGRESA EL MONSTRUO!… _

…_el monstruo al que nadie quiere"-_

No recordaba mucho de su pasado anterior al orfanato, pero claramente recordaba que su estadía en Bao Gu no había sido muy placentera. No había sido nada fácil crecer junto a un grupo de inocentes y frágiles gansos, conejos y cerdos, los cuales no podían comparar ni comprender la fuerza ejercida por una cachorra de tigre. Las miradas y comentarios de todos la lastimaron más que cualquier golpe causado en la Sala de Formación del Palacio de Jade. Durante mucho tiempo deseo poder salir de aquel lugar al que claramente no pertenecía; su desesperación y frustración crecían con el pasar del tiempo al ver como los otros eran adoptados.

La llegada del panda rojo y de sus enseñanzas fue lo que logró dar un giro total a su vida; al comenzar a entrenar y a ser instruida por él y, con el paso de las semanas que al final se convirtieron en meses, la pequeña felina fue capaz de controlar lo que a muchos les causaba terror. No obstante, los adultos de la aldea aún le temían y las esperanzas que había guardado para ser adoptada algún día, se desvanecieron. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la única persona que veía en ella a "una niñita" la adoptará y, después de eso, le comenzará a enseñar Kung Fu. Fue hasta ese momento en que comenzó a ver el verdadero camino que el destino le había estado guardando.

Los años comenzaron a pasar y, a pesar de que por algún extraño motivo no lograba alcanzar el corazón de su padre adoptivo, su optimismo y dedicación hacia sus lecciones le permitieron ser quien hoy era: _una guerrera… la líder de cinco… una maestra del Kung Fu._

No había sido nada fácil para ella obtener su titulo de maestra; los entrenamientos eran largos y extremadamente extenuantes pero, al estar frente a la presencia del mismo emperador de China junto a sus compañeros, supo que toda su dedicación y trabajo habían valido todo su esfuerzo. Recordaba con especial honra aquel día en que el mismo Hijo del Cielo les otorgó oficialmente a cada uno de ellos sus títulos de maestros.

Fue durante la ceremonia realizada que el emperador les hizo jurar que protegerían a China. Era una misión que duraría toda su vida y que tal vez le costaría un precio desconocido a lo largo de su camino, pero que con gran compromiso y honor aceptaba. Después de la ceremonia y durante la celebración ofrecida en honor a los recién nombrados maestros, Tigresa tuvo la oportunidad de salir por un momento a los jardines del palacio del emperador y frente a uno de los más grandes y hermosos estanques Koi apreció su propio reflejo por un momento. Dentro de sí misma supo que algo había cambiado y, mientras sus mismos ojos ámbar reflejados en la cristalina agua del estanque le devolvían su propia mirada, se juró a si misma que la misión otorgada por el mismo Hijo del Cielo sería algo que se dedicaría a cumplir a costa de su vida misma.

Justo antes de regresar a la celebración para reunirse con sus compañeros, su maestro apareció y tranquilamente se acercó a su alumna hasta encontrarse justamente a su lado. Apreciando el estanque de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho momentos atrás, comenzó a hablar respecto a una plática que había tenido con el emperador, en la cual el Hijo del Cielo había comentado que en ella veía un potencial especial y que debía de sentirse privilegiada de ser una de las pocas mujeres sin linaje conocido en poder traer honor y orgullo a sus padres. La maestra jamás entendió cómo la noticia de su pérdida ascendencia había llegado a los oídos del emperador, pero lo que le causó más interés fue la importancia que durante esa pequeña conversación su maestro le dio al tema.

Durante un tiempo se llegó a preguntar si detrás de las palabras pronunciadas durante aquella conversación por su distante maestro pudo haber existido algo oculto. Pero al poco tiempo alejó por completo esa idea de su mente ya que, después de todo, Shifu había sido siempre un maestro y tutor para ella, pero nada más.

Al volver al Valle de la Paz y al Palacio de Jade, sus maestros decidieron nombrarla como la líder de aquel grupo de guerreros que, con el paso del tiempo, los aldeanos comenzaron a llamar "_Los Cinco Furiosos_". Los demás integrantes del equipo habían estado de acuerdo con la decisión de los maestros y comenzaron a ver en ella instantáneamente eso: _una líder_.

La recién nombrada maestra y líder era consciente de la gran responsabilidad que yacía sobre sus hombros; no sólo debía de velar por toda China, sino que también debía de saber guiar a _su _equipo con sabiduría. Aquella noche, mientras bajo el inusual permiso de su maestro festejaban animadamente su nombramiento y regreso de la Ciudad Imperial, sus compañeros ignoraron por completo el momento en que la felina se escabulló de la celebración. Y a la vez que escuchaba las risas de su equipo, la maestra subió al techo del palacio en donde la luna y las estrellas fueron las únicas testigos en observar el momento en que ella hizo de su nuevo deber como líder, una nueva misión: _lograr que cada una de aquellas risas jamás se extinguiera por un error suyo y que cada uno de ellos volviera de cada batalla._

Ambas misiones, una impuesta por el emperador y otra por sí misma, había causado una reacción en ella, hecho que se apreciaba claramente durante los entrenamientos en donde ella era la que más duro trabajaba. Eran misiones y objetivos que dedicaría a cumplir hasta el día en que su corazón dejara de latir y sabía que lo haría a costa de todo.

No obstante, con el paso del tiempo comprendió que una de sus dos misiones no podía estar vinculada por más tiempo solamente a esa parte de su ser dedicada a sus deberes, obligaciones y compromisos respecto al Kung Fu, por lo que se vio forzada y aliviada de dejar caer uno de los fuertes muros que desde hace mucho tiempo se había visto obligada a forjar alrededor suyo.

Haber crecido en un orfanato la había vuelto distante, reservada y precavida respecto a su persona con los demás y el hecho de que la hayan considerado un monstruo no le había ayudado mucho a confiar y relacionarse con otros. Al haber sido adoptada creyó que podría iniciar desde cero y así poder comenzar a vivir como una niña normal, pero las barreras creadas por su maestro entre ella y él, sólo lograron que ella misma creara sus propias barreras y que se volviera independiente, fría y dura. Había tenido una difícil niñez y la falta de una figura paterna que la acompañara no ayudaba mucho, pero eso no quería decir que la maestra no tuviera corazón.

Precisamente había sido su corazón lo que había tenido que reprimir y ocultar un sinnúmero de veces ante los demás. Cómo guerrera, e intentado llegar a la perfección, se había visto forzada a suprimir todo sentimiento considerado como una posible distracción hacia su objetivo, sin embargo, desde el momento en que los cinco se convirtieron en Los Cinco Furiosos, empezó a notar la importancia que ellos tenían en su vida.

Comenzaron a existir momentos en donde los cinco pasaban tiempo juntos, divirtiéndose y relajándose de sus obligaciones como maestros. Eran esos momentos en que ella se permitía disfrutar de lo que en su infancia le había sido negado y lo que a veces ella misma se negaba a causa de su postura como líder.

Con el tiempo había logrado entender que ellos no eran simplemente sus compañeros o su equipo, sino que eran sus amigos y, con eso, su única y verdadera familia. Al final había sido su propio corazón quien le había hecho ver lo especial que ellos eran en verdad para ella. A pesar de ser una familia tan peculiar, ellos le habían brindado al instante lo que la vida y Bao Gu le habían negado: _el calor de un hogar y el cariño de una familia._

Sin que ellos lo supieran, ellos eran algo simplemente invaluable para ella, por lo que decidió cambiar aquella última misión que se había impuesto por una promesa que le hizo a su propio corazón: _proteger y mantener a salvo a su única y verdadera familia._

Ese era el motivo por el cual ella se mostraba tan protectora y defensora respecto a ellos.

En la batalla con Tai Lung, ella conocía mejor que nadie la historia del leopardo y también sobre el entrenamiento que él había tenido, por lo que sin vacilar se lanzó primero contra él para intentar evitar que ellos se enfrentaran al Maestro de los Mil

Pergaminos del Kung Fu y resultaran heridos, situación que al final se le escapó de las garras al permitir que su deseo de hacer sentir orgulloso a su maestro se interpusiera en su concentración.

En el Palacio de Lord Shen, después de que éste escapara y mostrara que no contaba con un único cañón, Grulla resultó herido de una de sus alas, por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo entre sus brazos para sacarlo de ahí. A Po tampoco lo dejó atrás en el palacio, aunque eso les costara a todos quedar atrapados en la inestable torre. Sin embargo ella continuó buscando la salida; ni siquiera las ardientes y amenazadoras flechas lanzadas por los arqueros de Shen lograron distraerla de buscar la manera de sacarlos de ahí. Puede ser que sus compañeros pensarán durante un instante que su plan fuera imprudente, incluso demente, pero al final la idea de escalar la torre, intentando subir por un edificio que con cada segundo que pasaba amenazaba con desplomarse, mientras esquivaban una serie de fugaces flechas en llamas, para después afrontar una caída libre de varios metros de altura y al final aterrizar en un tejado cercano para realizar una rápida retirada, había resultado ser la única y mejor opción para que todos salieran con vida de aquella situación.

En un inicio, situaciones parecidas a ésas durante sus primeras misiones con el resto de los cinco, le metieron la idea de querer ser poseedora del Rollo del Dragón para ser capaz de protegerlos a todos, pero el deseo de conseguir que su maestro se sintiera orgulloso de ella fue lo que al final remplazó su principal objetivo.

Lo sucedido con el leopardo y lo que había pasado apenas unas cuantas horas atrás con Po y Shen le hacían pensar que, después de todo, ella no era tan buena líder como ella misma creía ser. Después de todo ahora veía que el Gran Maestro Oogway había tenido razón en no elegirla y que ella jamás mereció el rollo del Dragón.

Po era el verdadero y único poseedor del título y, al principio, la maestra no podía tolerar la idea de que el panda fuera el elegido para convertirse en el Guerrero Dragón, lo que explicaba el enorme rechazo que ella mostraba hacia él. Lo que el resto del mundo no sabía es que para la felina aquel panda gordo y tonto era también un usurpador dentro de su familia. Bromista, falta de seriedad y sin talento en el Kung Fu; él era justamente el tipo de persona que no quería que se relacionara con lo más preciado para ella pero, después de la derrota del leopardo y de que Po se mudara al Palacio de Jade, el panda pasó instantáneamente a formar parte de su familia, hecho que no admitía abiertamente pero que por dentro le agradaba.

El panda también había sido parte de su familia y al final le había fallado; no sólo sentía que había roto el juramento que realizó frente al emperador en la Ciudad Imperial o la promesa que le hizo a su corazón durante una noche en el tejado del Palacio de Jade, sino que también le había fallado a él y al resto de su familia.

_-"¡Son nuestros!… ¡Tú puedes!"-_

Las palabras dichas por Mantis dentro de la fábrica, mientras luchaban por acercarse a Po quien lentamente se dirigía a la trampa de Shen, resonaban dentro de su cabeza. Les había fallado cuando ellos más habían confiado en su habilidad como maestra y líder para salvar al Guerrero Dragón.

_-"Y por último… ¡La Maestra Tigresa! _

…_y créanme ciudadanos… todavía no han visto nada"-_

Incluso Shifu había llegado a creer en ella aunque jamás lo demostró abiertamente y de la forma que un padre lo haría hacia su hija. La única vez que sintió un cierto aire de muestra de orgullo por parte del panda rojo había sido el día en que él la había anunciado para realizar su demostración durante la elección del Guerrero Dragón, pero eso se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado. La maestra sabía lo decepcionado que el Gran Maestro del Palacio de Jade se sentiría al descubrir sobre su derrota.

Lo había defraudado; no sólo como líder de sus estudiantes, sino que también como la hija adoptiva que nunca vio en ella.

_-"Acabo de descubrir que mi padre no es mi padre"-_

_-"¿Tu padre…? ¿"el ganso"?"-_

Tigresa admitía que Po había tenido algo que ella simplemente podía soñar: _un padre_. El cariño que ambos habían manifestado frente a ella durante las pocas ocasiones en que ella pudo ser testigo de aquello, le hizo comprender lo dichoso y afortunado que en realidad era. El Kung Fu sólo podía ser una pequeña parte de la felicidad del panda con tal padre a su lado.

_-"…y fideos extraños ¡enfrentando peligros horribles de los que podrías no regresar! …¡No vayas, Po!"-_

_-Tengo que ir. Soy el Guerrero Dragón, es mi trabajo salvar al Kung Fu. Y si no pues ¿entonces que soy?-_

_-"Eres mi hijo… ¿cierto?"-_

Su padre siempre se preocupó por él. Sin embargo, durante la conversación entre el panda y el ganso, la maestra notó la duda reflejada en los ojos del panda y el miedo en el de los del ganso. La verdad había causado que su relación padre-hijo se comenzara a disipar con cada día que pasaba.

_-"Po, debemos irnos"-_

_-"Ah… adiós"-_

_-"Descuide, señor Ping. Volverá antes de que diga fideos"-_

Le había dado su palabra al ganso y Tigresa era consciente de que esa sería otra promesa más que no llegaría a cumplir. La maestra se preguntaba sobre lo que le diría el ganso si supiera sobre lo sucedido con su hijo. Probablemente las noticias llegarían rápido hasta el Valle de la Paz, pero ella no estaría ahí para ver la reacción del ganso; simplemente no volvería a verlo.

Si existía algo de lo que ella estaba completamente segura era que ya todo estaba perdido.

-Saben amigos, nunca creí que moriría así… siempre quise conocer a una buena chica, sentar cabeza y que ella me comiera… que triste… - dijo la entristecida voz de Mantis, la cual rompió el silencio que había rodeado a los guerreros. Mantis siempre había sido uno de los miembros de los cinco que con sus palabras siempre animaban cualquier tipo de situación, trayendo risas y alegría a todos; sin embargo, la maestra no necesitó mirarlo para percibir lo decaído que se encontraba su espíritu; esta vez no existía motivo alguno por el cual sonreír.

-No nos demos por vencidos. Po hubiera querido que fuéramos fuertes… radicales ¿no? ¿Tigresa?- pero ninguna palabra provino de la maestra. Ella sabía el motivo detrás de aquellas palabras de Mono y ese era el darles a cada uno de ellos un último rayo de esperanza. Pero ella sabía que ninguna palabra suya podría cambiar algo y simplemente se limitó a agachar su mirada y cerrar por un momento fuertemente sus ojos, intentando contener su dolor dentro de sí misma, a la vez que trataba de alejar por un momento la realidad en la que se encontraba. Su destino, el del resto de los Cinco Furiosos y el de China estaba sellado. Al final, todos seguirían el mismo camino que Po había tomado al encontrarse frente al cañón de Shen. Sin embargo, era admirable que Mono intentara alentar al equipo una última vez con sus palabras.

_-"Po hubiera querido que fuéramos fuertes… radicales"-_

_Radicales. _Curiosamente había sido exactamente esa palabra con la que Po había descrito a Tigresa durante su travesía hacia la ciudad de Gongmen, hecho que la felina no pasó por alto. Miraba la situación en la que ahora se encontraba y le parecía irónico aquel término con el que la habían calificado. Pero ella sabía que no podía esperar algo diferente de aquel panda fanático del Kung Fu quien, desde el primer momento en que Los Cinco Furiosos habían aparecido en su vida,los había visto sencillamente pero precisamente como eso: _radicales_.

_-"Wow… ¡Los Cinco Furiosos!… _

…_son más grandes que sus figuras de acción… _

…_menos tu Mantis, tú estás igual"-_

Sin embargo, no sólo los había visto como los guerreros _radicales y barbaros_, capaces de proteger y defender a China con sus habilidades en el Kung Fu, sino que el panda también había llegado a mencionar algo diferente durante las festividades de invierno.

_-"…y ustedes maestros son todos barbaros… no hace falta que se los diga. _

_Maestro Rhino, ¡por favor! Eres tremendamente hábil y… en fin… más arrugado de lo que jamás pensé._

_Y Maestro Carnero… sedoso e increíble… y Los Cinco Furiosos… _

_Es un gran honor estar aquí con ustedes… mis héroes…"-_

Ellos habían sido sus héroes. Desde antes de que se conocieran, Po los veía a todos ellos como sus héroes.

Pero, a pesar de haberse convertido en un héroe al haber salvado al Valle de la Paz, el panda no se miraba a sí mismo como él los miraba a ellos. Siempre se excluía de los términos "_bárbaro,_ _radical y héroe_", a pesar de haber derrotado a Tai Lung y de ser el poseedor del título de Guerrero Dragón.

_-"… los radicales no entienden eso…"-_

Lo que Po jamás vio, pero que siempre estuvo frente a él, fue que entre él y el resto del equipo nunca existió alguna diferencia que los volviera más "_radicales_" a ellos. Los seis eran un equipo y, junto con Shifu, cada uno de ellos lograba formar parte esencial de una familia. Y como tal, todos eran iguales entre sí, pero a la vez eran diferentes y únicos. Su deber como familia era comprender esas diferencias para lograr permanecer unidos.

_-"… los radicales si entendemos…"_

Tal vez existieron momentos en que Tigresa no comprendió el fanatismo del panda hacia la cocina, especialmente hacia los fideos, o su fanatismo exagerado por el Kung Fu, pero de lo que ella si estaba segura era que podía comprender los problemas y el dolor de los demás.

_-"¿¡Estas bromeando! ¡Somos guerreros! ¿No?... _

…_nervios de acero, almas de platino… _

…_como tú… tan radical que ya no sientes nada"-_

Pero hasta el guerreo más fuerte es capaz de sentir. Tal vez el panda había mal interpretado sus palabras o su fuerte carácter, pero a pesar de haber pasado 20 años de su vida golpeando arboles para que sus músculos y nervios perdieran sensibilidad con cada golpe, eso no quería decir que su corazón hubiera perdido la capacidad de sentir. Po no lo supo ver de esa manera y Tigresa, más que nadie, estaba segura de algo: _los radicales si pueden sentir._

_-"Yo solía…"-_

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de terminar lo que iba a decirle a Po, tal vez hubiera logrado cambiar un poco la perspectiva del panda.

… _creer que el significado de ser un guerrero yacía tanto en su fortaleza externa como interna. Pero descubrí que no sentir nada solo te vuelve más débil y vulnerable. Ser un guerrero no significa entrenar hasta dejar de sentir el dolor; significa mantener cerca y proteger a todos aquellos que son de gran importancia dentro de tu vida…_

Y ante el recuerdo de aquellas palabras que jamás fueron pronunciadas más que en su propia mente, la maestra comenzó a comprender algo que no había logrado ver desde antes: …

_-"Esto fue para lo que me entrenó"-_

… no había sido elegida Guerrera Dragón no sólo por el deseo de ver el orgullo reflejado en el rostro de su padre adoptivo; sino porque, y sin saberlo, ella ya protegía a los que quería.

Desde varios años atrás y sin su propio conocimiento, ella ya había encontrado la verdadera vereda de su propio destino: _y ese era luchar por su misión y proteger su promesa._

-¡FUEGO!- aquella voz y el estruendo que se produjo a continuación lograron sacar inmediatamente a la maestra del trance que sus mismos pensamientos produjeron en ella. El estruendoso sonido era exactamente el mismo que ella había escuchado en la fábrica pero, a pesar de que la imagen de Po se encontraba fuertemente plasmada en su cabeza, esta vez no era el panda quien se había encontrado en el camino del cañón, sino que los asustados aldeanos que escapaban frenéticamente de los restos de lo que solía ser un puente daba una clara de lo que había sido un insignificante obstáculo en el camino del pavo real.

-¡Eres un cobarde!- La característica fuerza y voluntad de la maestra habían vuelto a ella. Sabía que no era momento para dejar que su mente se lamentara de los acontecimientos del pasado. Ella era la líder y los demás la necesitaban más que nunca. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar una forma de poder zafarse de la cadena que la aprensaba a ella y a sus compañeros para intentar detener a Shen y a su invasión sobre China…

Pero de pronto, la mirada de todos se desvío hacia una figura blanca y negra que se encontraba parada sobre uno de los tejados de uno de los edificios cercanos. Aquel personaje llevaba puesto un sombrero, el cual le cubría parte de su rosto, pero eso no impedía que los presentes lograran reconocerlo. El asombro de todos se reflejaba en cada uno de sus rostros ante la repentina e inesperada aparición, cuya imposible pero innegable presencia había dejado completamente enmudecidos a todos, hasta que el silencio fue roto con una sencilla pregunta por parte de la maestra:

-¿Po?-

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; simplemente era imposible. Pero sus ojos no les mentían y el panda en verdad se encontraba sobre aquel tejado. Cada uno comenzó a hacerse preguntas o crear posibles explicaciones que permitieran acercarlos a la verdad detrás de la situación. Pero ya habría tiempo después para obtener explicaciones y respuestas; por ahora la esperanza empezaba a disipar aquellas dudas y el desaliento de los atados maestros. Y entonces lo supieron: _nada estaba perdido aún._

Tenían una nueva oportunidad de defender y luchar, no sólo por China, sino que también por todo lo que ellos querían, hasta el punto de sacrificarse si era necesario.

La misión y la promesa de cierta maestra, aún no se veían extinguidas.

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Mi segundo OneShot? Wiiii ^^<p>

La idea la tuve pocos días después de ver la película… pero por culpa de un "bloqueo de inspiración" fue hasta este momento en que me decidí por escribirla y publicarla…

Perdonen si el principio les pareció confuso… se podría decir que intenté buscar el efecto de narrar lo que pasa en dos lugares al mismo tiempo… XD

Originalmente esto no iba a divagar tanto tiempo en Po... pero creo que por lo mismo de que me tardé en escribirla se me fueron un poco las ideas… XP Además de que resulta ser el catalizador de los pensamientos de Tigresa…

Y Shen es un lunático… me puse a analizarlo un poco para escribir esto y en verdad pude percibir su modo psicótico de pensar… ¡lo que lo convierte en un gran villano! ^^ Espero haber logrado proyectar un poco de su malvada demencia… XD

Y los pequeños diálogos citados de _Kung Fu Panda: Holiday Special_ fueron obtenidos de la versión española ya que no cuento con la latina. Entonces comprenderán que tuve que realizarle pequeñas modificaciones. Y ya entrando en el tema: ¿Alguien sabe si existe la versión latina de _Holiday Special_?

No sé si fui la única en percibir que Tigresa estaba al pendiente de la seguridad de los demás… lo noté más en la escena del Palacio de Shen cuando los lobos les lanzaban flechas y, mientras los demás se cubrían, ella buscó la forma de salir de ahí…. Y claro, la escena donde quita del camino a Po con lo del cañón… ¡Caray! ¡Qué escena! ¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco! Jeje

Y si… me la jugué con el "_Yo solía_" de Tigresa. Jaja ¿¡qué el resto de los cinco no sé pudo esperar a que ella terminara esa frase antes de salir e interrumpir! XD

Mmm… sigo teniendo la idea de que escribo un poco revuelto. Comienzo con una idea y termino con otra completamente diferente… ¡Y eso sin mencionar los flashbacks!… ¡Ugh!... en fin, intentaré cambiar eso para futuros fanfics…

Y quiero aprovechar para agradecer de nueva cuenta a Shoujokrm26, Ru Maestra Tigresa, Princesa-Oscura.96, hypherlutz21, Bowtie Lion (a quien le debo un review) y a appo nine sabot por comentar mi primer OneShot y porque algunos de ellos me han brindado su apoyo y me han motivado a seguir escribiendo… ¡Gracias! =)

Shoujokrm26 siento que ésta no haya sido la historia que prometí en "El Último Adiós", pero te puedo decir que "_está en proceso_". La ventaja de escribir OneShots es que me permiten soltarme y que cada vez se me haga más fácil escribir ^^

Y en si… con este OneShot me despido… ¡pero no para siempre! Ya comenzó la escuela y va a ser complicado tener tiempo para escribir… Y como diría Mantis: -"Que triste…"- pero así es esto… =)

¡No olviden en comentar! =D

Airmylith73 ©


End file.
